


The Thin Line Between Love and Friendship

by undeniablyboo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Seungmin wears a leather jacket I think that's important, best friends seunglix going on a date, carnival date, terrible descriptions of a ferris wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablyboo/pseuds/undeniablyboo
Summary: Best friends Felix and Seungmin go on their third date to a carnival and Felix discovers the difference between going to a carnival with his friend and his crush.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	The Thin Line Between Love and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've finally wrote a Seunglix fic.

Felix was sitting on his sofa in his living room, nervously bouncing his legs as he waited for his date to pick him up. Tonight was the Spring carnival organised by his school and the previous week he’d asked Seungmin if he wanted to go together for their third date. 

Their first two dates had gone beyond Felix’s expectations; for their first date the two boys went to the local arcade followed by sharing an ice cream sundae at an ice cream parlour in the shopping mall. The second date was more simple; Felix invited Seungmin over to his house for a day of binge-watching American sitcoms. Accompanied by an endless amount of snacks that Felix also forgot about and rushed to the supermarket on the morning of the date. He’d made sure that his parents would be out of the house for the date, he knew he would be totally embarrassed if his parents walked into the room to see their son trying to make a move on the boy he has a crush on. 

But turns out that Felix didn’t even need his parents to not be present for him not to initiate any skinship between himself and Seungmin, because when Seungmin’s hand was laid out in between them as he kept his focus on the tv in front of him, Felix tried to work up the courage to face his fears and just hold Seungmin’s hand. 

However, Felix’s fears outweighed his bravery and Seungmin was never aware of Felix’s inner battle. But that didn’t stop him from grabbing some blankets from a cupboard and wrapping Seungmin up in the thickest one. 

They had spent the entire afternoon watching a series that was Felix’s favourite, which Seungmin had never seen before. Upon hearing that, Felix immediately put it on, saying that it was life-changing. Many episodes later when the sun started to set Felix felt himself starting to feel tired. Slowly leaning sideways until his head was resting on Seungmin’s shoulder. 

The younger looked down and smiled at the boy half asleep on his shoulder. He grabbed Felix’s hand and laced their fingers together and placed their hands on his lap. Felix’s eyes widened, now fully awake again but chose to keep his head where it was. He was thankful to Seungmin for so confidently doing what he was so afraid to do. 

Felix smiles as he reminisces on his first two dates with Seungmin and feels his nerves heighten. He’s sat dressed in his favourite jean jacket and a blue beanie.

For over an hour Felix was stressing over what outfit to wear. Even going to resorts like calling his best friend, Jisung, for advice. Which wasn’t the best decision as all his friend had to offer was “something hot”. But luckily, Felix managed to find an outfit that he was satisfied with. 

The ringing of the doorbell startles Felix, causing him to run to the front door. He held onto the door handle and took a few deep breaths to compose himself before opening the door. 

Seungmin was stood on the front porch wearing a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. He had a shy smile on his face as he held the bouquet of flowers, nervously rocking back and forth on his feet. 

“Hi.” Felix breathes out. He feels his pulse quicken as he sees how pretty looks tonight, which just makes him even more nervous than what he already was.

“Hi, you look nice,” Seungmin responds, smile widening as he takes in Felix’s appearance. He holds the bouquet of flowers out towards him. “These are for you.”

“Oh.” Felix takes the flowers from him, he has no idea what kind of flowers they are. But they’re beautiful and Seungmin got them for him so automatically he loves them. He brings the flowers up to his face to smell them, taking in the floral scent. “Thank you.” He says with a smile on his face, stepping aside and gesturing for Seungmin to come in.

“Just wait here for a moment, I’ll get my Mom to put these in a vase.” 

Felix walks into the kitchen where his Mom is doing the dishes, she smiles as she sees Felix walk in with a bouquet in hand. “Wow, he got you flowers, that was nice of him.” 

“Yeah,” Felix says timidly, he tries to hide the blush that rises to his cheeks. Luckily for him, if his Mom did notice his blush, she didn’t comment on it. “Could you put these in a vase for me? I don’t want to keep Seungmin waiting.” 

His Mom nods, shooing him away once Felix places the flowers down on the kitchen counter. “Remember, it’s a school night so I don’t want you coming home late. No matter how much I love Seungmin he better not keep you out too long.” She warns.

“Yes, Mom.” Felix sighs, walking over to kiss her cheek goodbye. “See you later.”

“Bye, have fun.” She replies. “Seungmin sweetie, have fun. But don’t bring my Lix back too late, it’s a school night.” She calls out to the boy in the hallway.

“Of course not, Mrs Lee. I’ll have Lix back before you know it. Goodbye.” Seungmin calls back in the polite tone he uses whenever he speaks to Felix’s parents. 

Felix walks back to the hallway and gives Seungmin a shy smile. “C’mon let’s go.” 

___

JYP High’s Spring carnival was held in the field behind the high school. Unlike assumptions, the carnival was actually popular amongst the students, so popular that even people who weren’t students at the school would turn up to enjoy the event.

For the past three years, Seungmin and Felix would go to the carnival with the rest of their group of friends. But this year for their senior year was the time that they would be going to the carnival just the two of them. Going together as friends would have been fine, there was no problem there. However, this time the two boys were going together on a date, and Felix has never been more nervous to be alone with his friend and crush, as he was planning by the end of the night to ask Seungmin to be his boyfriend.

“Where do you want to go first?” Seungmin asks, they’ve both been standing in the entranceway, too busy being distracted by the bright lights and screams of joy. This was after Seungmin and Felix had the argument over who was going to pay for the entrance tickets for the other. After much deliberation, Felix managed to convince Seungmin that he should pay for the tickets because Seungmin bought him flowers. Leaving Felix with a gleeful smile as he handed his money over at the ticket booth, while Seungmin grumbled behind him.

“Food? I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” Felix pointed to the various food stalls, ranging from hot dogs to churros.

“Yes, please.” Seungmin groaned out, relief leaving him. “I’m so hungry but I didn’t want to mention anything in case you weren’t hungry yet.” He also didn’t want to mention that he had hardly eaten the entire day because he was so nervous for this date. “But this is my treat because you bought the tickets.”

“But you bought me flowers.” Felix argues.

“Lix, I bought those flowers because I wanted to buy a cute boy some flowers. Now let me buy a cute boy a pretzel.” He grabs Felix’s hands and pulls him towards the food stands.

“Oh okay.” Felix stumbles alongside him, his feet struggling to keep up as the words ‘Lix’ and ‘cute’ are swimming around in his head.

As they wait in line Seungmin turns to Felix. “I didn’t even ask if you wanted a pretzel or not. I know you’ve always gotten a pretzel whenever we come here, but this year you might want something different. I don’t know, like a churro or something.” He rambles, playing with his key necklace; a sign that he’s nervous.

“Min, I’d love a pretzel. You know I’m not one to break tradition.”

As the line gets shorter, Felix realises that his hand is still intertwined with Seungmin’s. He looks away in the opposite direction, willing the blush on his face to die down. The thought of how nice it feels to have his much smaller hand being held by Seungmin’s larger hand shouldn’t affect him as much as it does.

The line quickly goes down and Seungmin is paying for a pretzel for Felix and a hot dog for himself. They find a bench to sit on near the carousel while they eat. The music from the ride plays on repeat that becomes background music as the two boys talk while they eat.

After Seungmin was finished eating, Felix noticed that the younger had some mustard on the corner of his mouth. Without even thinking, Felix leans over and with his thumb wipes the sauce away and sticks his thumb in his own mouth to lick the sauce off. 

Seungmin’s eyes widen at the action. Yes, before, Seungmin and Felix would do this to each other all the time; even to their other friends. But they’d never done it while on a date, when their feelings for the other were known.

Felix wondered why Seungmin had looked so shocked, he didn’t realise how much the simple action had such an effect on his crush.

Seungmin wipes the crumbs off his shirt with his hand, he grabs his and Felix’s trash and walks over to the trashcan to put it in. Standing back in front of Felix, he holds his hand out to help the older stand to his feet. “Where to next?”

Felix looks around, there are a few options as to where they could go next. However, the idea of Seungmin attempting to win him a plushie from one of the stalls gave him butterflies in his tummy. 

“I kinda want to go play some of the carnival games.” 

“Okay.” Seungmin shows his usual bright smile as he grabs for Felix’s hand again and leads the way to the game stalls. 

After three years of friendship, Felix obviously knows a lot about Seungmin, and one thing he knows about his friend is that he is very competitive. Not only was he competitive when it came to academics; needing to be at the top of all his classes, he was also very competitive when it came to the little things. 

Like having to win at carnival games, which was now shown as Seungmin tried to get three hoops over the pole in order to win Felix the grand prize of a giant plushie.

The person running the stall was Chan, a now college freshman who would occasionally talk to Felix when he was still in high school because of them both being from Australia. The three made small talk before Chan accepted Seungmin’s money in exchange for the hoops for the game. 

“You can do this, Min. Just a little bit to the left.” Felix instructed, fists clenched as he held his breath every time Seungmin threw one of the hoops. 

Seungmin huffed as his three attempts went amiss, he desperately wanted to win for Felix. He wanted to see his face light up as he won and his eyes get wide as he passes the prize over to the older boy. 

Defeat during the first time wasn’t going to stop Seungmin from trying again, he was determined to win for Felix. He slid the money over the counter and was given another three hoops for his next turn. Seungmin was prepared to stay at the stall until he won and gave Felix the prize he deserves. 

Standing with his right foot in front of his left, Seungmin held the hoop in his right hand and flicked his wrist and watched as the hoop went over the pole, landing successfully. 

“Yes! Oh my god, you did it!” Felix cheered, he grabbed Seungmin by his shoulders and shook him.

“Lix, that was only the first one, I still need to get two more before I can win a prize.”

“Yeah, but I believe in you. Plus, you’ve done it before, last year. So what’s the difference for this year?” Seungmin didn’t want to mention that the difference for this year was he wasn’t trying to win the prize for himself. He’d much rather give the winning prize to the boy he was on a date with. 

Seungmin quite easily managed to put another hoop on the pole. Felix screamed even louder than the first time, pulling Seungmin in for a sideways hug. “Min, you’re doing so good.” The younger tried to hide his blush from the praise.

Rolling his shoulders back and standing up straight, Seungmin shakes his limbs to try and get rid of his nerves. He takes one last look over his shoulder to look at Felix, seeing his date with a wide, encouraging smile on his face. Which gives Seungmin enough confidence to turn back around, and exhale deeply through his nose. 

He closes his eyes and counts down in his head. 

3

2

1

Seungmin opens his eyes and without overthinking it, flicks his wrist and throws the last hoop. He and Felix watch as the hoop flies through the air, hitting off the pole. Seungmin’s breath hitches as the hoop balances before successfully falling down; meaning that Seungmin had put all three hoops on the pole and won the grand prize. 

Felix cheers out loud. “Seungmin you did it. I’m so proud of you!” He pulls Seungmin forward unexpectedly into a tight hug. Seungmin hesitates for a second because wrapping his arms around the shorter boy and reciprocating the hug. 

“Congratulations.” Chan interrupts. “What prize would you like? You can choose anything from the top row.”

Seungmin and Felix both look up, eyeing up the range of large stuffed plushies that are available.

“What one do you want?” 

Felix looks to his side and sees that Seungmin had been talking to him, he points at himself. “Me?”

Seungmin nods. “Yeah, pick one.”

“But you won it, you deserve to pick.” He tries to reason.

“Felix. I won it, but I want you to have it.”

Felix gives a tight-lipped smile as he nods in acceptance and looks back up at the prizes. His eyes are drawn to the dragon; with its red eyes and pink tail, Felix thinks it looks pretty cool. However, at the end of the row hangs a large Labrador retriever, and Felix can’t help but be reminded of someone special who resembles the animal. Especially when he gets excited and jumps around, exactly how a Labrador retriever would. 

“I’ll take the dog, please.” Felix points towards the prize that he wants. 

“Are you sure? There are much better prizes than the dog.” Chan teases.

“Yes, Chan. Thank you, but I’d like the dog please.”

Chan shrugs. “Sure thing.” He stands on the stool and retrieves Felix’s prize. 

“Have a good evening you two lovebirds.” Chan says as he passes the prize towards Felix. 

The two boys thank him and say their goodbyes, walking away from the stall. 

“What are you gonna call him?” Seungmin asks, watching as Felix holds the stuffed dog in his arms and strokes the fur on its head as if it were a real dog. 

“Hmm…” Felix furrows his brows as he puts the tip of his index finger against his lips, deep in thought. “What about Seungmo?” He bursts out in a sly grin, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. 

The name was seen as an inside joke between the two. It became a joke on Felix’s first day at high school, moving to Korea from Australia, Felix had to try and quickly learn a new language that was beyond the basics he’d been using with his family his entire life. However, there were moments where Felix found himself struggling with people's accents, having to try his best to lip read to save himself the embarrassment of miscommunication. 

During his first-class, he was luckily told to sit next to Jisung, who would soon become one of his best friends. The boy invited Felix to sit with him and his friends during lunch, and Felix, with no other options said yes. That was when he was introduced to Jisung’s friends; Hyunjin and Seungmin. But as each boy introduced themself, the loud noises from the cafeteria distracted Felix because when it was Seungmin’s turn to introduce himself, Felix spent the rest of the lunch period thinking the boy was named ‘Seungmo’. 

It wasn’t until the bell rang indicating the end of lunch and Felix waved his new friends goodbye, that he said: “See you later, Seungmo.”

Seungmin’s eyes widened at the name, his face heated up in annoyance and embarrassment. This, of course, was met by a loud response of laughter from the rest of the group of boys, who found it absolutely hilarious that their new friend could turn someone as calm as Seungmin bright red. 

“Felix.” Jisung said between giggles, holding his stomach as he throws his head back. “His name is Seungmin.”

Felix profoundly apologised to the younger and ever since then the name has become an inside joke amongst the friends and a nickname for Seungmin whenever they wanted to annoy him. 

Felix smiles to himself at the memory. 

“Seungmo?” Seungmin repeats, tilting his head. He shoves Felix to the side playfully like he usually does when the older calls him by that name that he hates so much. But as Felix stumbles, Seungmin remembers that he is currently on a date with his friend, and not messing around with him like they usually do. Seungmin grabs ahold of Felix by his waist and pulls him back towards him so that he’s hugging him. “Sorry, I should’ve been more gentle.”

“Min, it’s okay. You just have to treat me any differently just because we’re on a…” Felix pauses awkwardly and clears his throat behind his hand. “...date. We’re still friends.”

They continue to walk past the stalls, playing some more games until Felix sees one that he wants to try.

“Hook a duck for a fortune? Sounds a bit lame if you ask me.” Seungmin’s face shows his disinterest in taking part, but as soon as he sees Felix’s excited face and wide eyes, he automatically becomes more excited. “It sounds so much fun, I can’t wait for a duck to tell me my fortune.” He can’t hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Felix rolls his eyes and laughs at the other, swatting him with the back of his hand. 

After paying for himself and Seungmin to have a go, Felix takes the hooks from the woman behind the stall and passes one over to Seungmin. At the same time they both position their hooks over the small pool where multiple rubber ducks are floating.

“Wanna make it a competition as to who can hook a duck the fastest?” Felix suggests, the smile on his face implies that he is sure he will win.

“Oh, you’re so on.” Seungmin says with a smirk, determination in his eyes. 

Turns out hooking a duck when you’re eighteen years old is relatively easy, with both of the boys managing to hook a duck in under twenty seconds. Felix yelled out his frustrations as he continuously narrowly misses the duck as it floated away in the other direction. But much to Felix’s dismay, Seungmin managed to win their competition just a mere few seconds quicker than Felix. 

The woman congratulates them, thanking them for taking part and passing them their fortune from a box that corresponded with the number on the bottom of the duck they picked. 

Felix pouts at Seungmin’s smug grin. “You definitely cheated.” 

“Keep thinking that, Sunshine. But just accept that you’re a sore loser.”

The pout of Felix’s lips deepens and Seungmin has to look away as his thoughts start thinking about kissing the pout off his lips. “Well, what are you waiting for? Open your fortune.” He eyes the folded piece of paper in Felix’s hands. 

Felix shakes his head. “You go first.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes, not even hesitating before unfolding the paper in his own hands and reading the fortune out loud. 

“You have a lot of luck coming your way.” Seungmin scrunches his face in confusion. “What does that even mean? It doesn’t even specify whether I’m going to have good luck or not. What if I have a lot of bad luck coming my way?” 

Felix rolls his eyes at Seungmin’s scepticism towards his fortune. Throughout their friendship, Seungmin was always the one who was against anything sceptical. One time during the summer after their sophomore year, their friendship group went to go see a psychic at the mall, during the reading Seungmin sat slumped back, arms crossed over his chest as his boredom was clearly shown on his face. However, Seungmin’s friends were all eagerly sitting on the edge of their seats, hanging onto every word the psychic said. Seungmin warned his friends that the whole thing was a waste of time, as the psychic told him that someone new would join his family, he scoffed, finding the whole thing ridiculous. But a month later, he ignored his friends’ knowing looks when they met Seungmin’s new family puppy for the first time.

Felix chooses to not reply to Seungmin’s disbelief in the fortune, instead choosing to open his own fortune. “Your true love's kiss is closer than you think. Interesting.” Felix tries to hide his blush as the only person he wants to kiss is the boy stood opposite him. 

“Well that’s a load of rubbish.” Seungmin scoffs.

“Oh.” Felix says weakly.

“Wait, Lix. I didn’t mean it like-”

“No, it’s okay. How about we go on the Ferris wheel?” He asks, pointing towards the ride that stands out with it’s bright lights. 

Seungmin nods slowly, choosing not to speak as he and Felix walk towards the ferris wheel.

___

Felix realised he had a crush on Seungmin during the Winter break of their Junior year. It all kind of hit him suddenly, the two were sitting in a cafe, cramming for their exams they would be taking once winter break was over, and Felix suddenly had a thought of what it would feel like if they were on a date instead of revising photosynthesis. After that it was a whirlwind of thoughts; ‘I wonder what it would feel like if Seungmin held my hand?’, ‘Seungmin looks like he has soft lips. I wonder if they’d feel as soft as they look?’

Felix kept these thoughts to himself for a year, too afraid to act on them. His crush on his friend went beyond thinking he was cute; especially when he wore his glasses when he was too lazy to put in his contact lenses. Seungmin was caring; when Felix was feeling down because he missed Australia, Seungmin opted to talk to him in English, giving him a small part of home, which Felix always appreciated. 

As well as that, Seungmin always made Felix laugh. Despite usually being shy and known as the reserved one of the group amongst the vibrant personalities, Seungmin would give quick witted one liners, muttered under his breath. This was usually after Jisung said something stupid and Felix would giggle, eyes shining and Seungmin would look at him fondly, proud of himself for making Felix giggle like that.

After a year of having a crush on his friend, Felix worked up the courage to ask Seungmin out on a date. He hadn’t even told any of his friends about his crush, even though it was painfully obvious in the way he looked at Seungmin, so he was on his own to hype himself up. It wasn’t until Felix was stood in front of Seungmin, ready to ask him out that he thought of the possibility of Seungmin not liking him back. He thought, quite obnoxiously, that Seungmin will definitely say and he’d be going on a date. He knew that Seungmin was interested in boys, that was discovered last year when Seungmin went on a date with Changbin, a boy a year older than them who Seungmin tutored in Geography. But that didn’t necessarily mean that Seungmin was interested in him.

“Felix? Felix?” The sound of Seungmin’s voice made Felix zone out from his thoughts. The younger’s hand waving a few inches away from his face to get his attention. “What were you gonna ask me?” Seungmin has his head tilted in a way that always reminded Felix of a puppy. 

“Oh, um. Well you see...I wanted- No, I’d like to-” Felix rambled on, his usually low pitched voice getting higher throughout his short, muddled sentences. 

Seungmin noticed Felix’s obvious nerves, reaching out to take the other boys hands in his own. “Lixie, it’s just me, you don’t have to be nervous. Whatever you have to say: take your time and I’ll listen.” For extra measures to calm Felix’s nerves, Seungmin gently ran his thumb over the shy boys knuckles, something he’s always done whenever Felix was feeling nervous or stressed. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out...just the two of us...like a date?” Felix made his statement sound more like a question, realising that he corrected himself. “I mean, it’ll be a date. A date, with me, Felix.”

Seungmin laughed softly and Felix immediately thinks his reaction means that he is going to be rejected. But this is Seungmin, so he knows that his friend is going to let him down in the most gentlest way. “I’d love too.”

“What?” Felix looked up at him in shock. “If you’re just saying that cause you pity me you don’t have to you know. I can deal with rejection.”

Seungmin reached out to brush away a strand of Felix’s hair that was in front of his eyes. “Lix, trust me when I say that I am most definitely not pitying you. Where would you like for our date?”

“Oh, um there’s that arcade at the mall that we’ve been to before, I was thinking we could go there. Or there’s the ice cream parlour, they have that new sundae that I’ve been wanting to try.” Felix rambled.

“How about both?” Seungmin suggested instead.

“Yeah, okay, we can do both.” Felix said, a little breathless from his rambling and nervousness. 

“Cool, how does Saturday work for you?”

Felix only nodded in response, not trusting his voice any more. He was already feeling giddy that Seungmin had agreed to go on a date with him. His mind became filled with all the endless possibilities of how this date and future dates would go. But Felix didn’t want to get ahead of himself, he wanted to go on their first date and if it goes okay then he can start thinking about planning future dates. 

___

When it was finally their turn to go on the Ferris wheel, the man running the ride, another student who had already graduated; Minho, who definitely looked like he would rather be anywhere else than back at his old highschool operating a Ferris wheel, gestured for Seungmin and Felix to walk up and sit in the cart. 

Seungmin sat down first and held his hand out to help Felix sit down next to him. 

“Wait,” Felix said frantically, holding the plushie out. “Can you keep Seungmo? There’s not enough room for the three of us.”

Minho rolls his eyes, grabbing the dog and placing him on the chair next to the control panel. 

Usually, whenever they came to the carnival, Felix and his friends would always ride the carnival last, saying that by then all the ‘losers’; Jisungs words, would be home and there wouldn’t be as many people at the carnival. Meaning that they could ride on the Ferris wheel at least three times without stopping and getting off. 

However, since Felix suggested going on the Ferris wheel now, the queue for the ride had taken at least fifteen minutes and the so called ‘losers’ were still at the carnival. 

But Felix didn’t care since the Ferris wheel is his favourite ride at the carnival. He can’t hide his excitement when the ride starts and he and Seungmin are spinned around and around. 

The wind blows Felix’s brown hair in all directions. He throws his arms up in the air, making sounds of amusement that make Seungmin laugh from next to him. 

“Woo~” Felix yells out as their cart goes down before swooping back and lifting them back up to the top. 

The ride stops when Felix and Seungmin are at the highest point of the ride. He knows that it is so Minho can let more people onto the ride, yet Felix finds himself feeling awestruck at the view of the city in front of him. 

He’s always been fascinated with city lights, how during the day a city can look so plain and dull, but at night after the sun sets and lights illuminate the city. His grip tightens on the bar over his lap, “The view looks really pretty tonight.”

“Yeah, it does.” Seungmin replies. However, Felix was too busy focusing on the view of the city that he didn’t notice that Seungmin was looking at him.

Felix turns his gaze towards Seungmin and sees that the younger is looking up towards the sky, brows furrowed as if he’s thinking hard about something. “What are you looking at?” 

Seungmin is silent for a few moments before he asks. “Don’t you think that stars are really beautiful?” 

Of all things he could have said, Felix wasn’t expecting that. He assumed that Seungmin was going to say something like he was bored, or that he wanted to go home; not asking him if he thought the stars are beautiful. 

Felix looks up, in a way, the stars remind him of the city lights. “Yeah, I guess they kinda are.” He admits. 

“Do you wanna know a secret?” Seungmin asks, his voice is soft, calming. “Okay, don’t laugh at me cause this is quite embarrassing.” He waits until he sees that Felix has his attention on him, nodding and coaxing him to continue. “For my birthday last year I bought a star for myself and named it Seungmin.”

Felix gasps. “A star.” Felix exclaims, his eyes widen comically, while his mouth is dropped in a small ‘o’. “That’s so cool, why didn’t you tell me?”

Seungmin shrugs in response, “I don’t know, I guess it was something that only I know. Like a little piece of me is in space, and now I’m sharing it with you.” He gives Felix a smile where only one corner of his mouth tilts up. 

“Wow so there’s a star next to me and in the sky both called Seungmin.” Felix states. 

“What?”

“Well you named a star in the sky after yourself so up there,” He waves his arm up to the direction of the sky. “is a Seungmin, which means that there’s also my star sat next to me, my Seungmin.”

“Your star.” Seungmin breathes out, mind suddenly filled with the thought and ideas of what it would be like to have Felix as his boyfriend. 

The thought brings all of the colour of his face to his cheeks. Yes, he loved Felix as his friend and enjoyed the dates they’d been on. 

But Felix being his boyfriend?

The thought brought butterflies to his stomach and caused his hands to sweat. 

Felix could sense that Seungmin was overthinking. He could tell by the way Seungmin was currently holding onto his necklace. The action made Felix reach up for his own necklace that rested at the top of his chest. 

For his sixteenth birthday, Felix bought Seungmin a simple small chained necklace that had a silver key pendant. The necklace came as a set, alongside another necklace that had a lock pendant. But Felix kept the lock necklace for himself, choosing to wear it everyday, hidden underneath his T-shirt. 

It wasn’t until one day at lunch a couple months after Seungmin received the necklace that Felix was wearing his necklace accidently over his shirt, that Seungmin noticed that his necklace was similar to his own.

“Hey, your necklace matches mine, that’s cool.” Seungmin said, pointing at his necklace then gesturing to his own.

Felix looked down out of embarrassment. “Yeah, they are actually friendship necklaces. I gave you one and decided to keep the other for myself, I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course it is.” Seungmin exclaimed, he held the key between his fingers. “We have friendship necklaces now. I love it.”

Ever since then Felix has never been out without his necklace on, seeing it as a reminder of their friendship. And from what he’s seen, Seungmin has never taken it off either. 

Felix looks up at the sky again, grabbing Seungmins arm and pointing upwards. “That star over there is Seungmin.”

“Why that one?” Seungmin asks curiously.

“Because it’s the brightest.” Felix explains. He turns his body slightly to look at Seungmin and notices that his body is now closer to the younger’s.

It was then that Felix noticed how close his face had gotten to Seungmin’s. He didn’t know whether he was leaning in or if Seungmin was, but he could feel Seungmin’s breath hit his lips. 

Felix looks into Seungmin’s eyes as if he created the entire universe, it was as if in this moment he realised that Seungmin’s eyes resembled the stars that he loved so much. 

He watches as Seungmin breaks their eye contact and glances down to look at his lips briefly before looking back into his eyes. 

Felix inhales deeply, and in that one second gains enough courage to lean the rest of the way forward to connect his lips to Seungmin’s. However, before he could do so, the ride jerks to a start, forcing both boys to jump away from the other with a fright.

Both of them couldn’t hide their embarrassment as they looked in any direction that wasn’t towards the other. Felix held onto the bar over his lap and shut his eyes tightly, counting down the seconds until the ride was over.

Thankfully for Felix’s sake, the ride only made a few more loops around before it was finally their turn off the ride. Not even waiting until Minho had taken the bar fully off their laps, Felix thanked him and ran off the ride, only slowing down his steps when he saw Seungmin wasn’t beside him and waited for his crush to match his steps.

The younger was walking towards him, carrying Seungmo in his arms, his face hopefully just as red as Felix’s. 

They stood near the corner of the ride awkwardly, both of them unsure as to how to address what nearly happened on the ride. But luckily for them they didn’t have to, as they see their friends walking towards them.

“Oh, hey guys.” Hyunjin calls out, he has his arm wrapped around Jeongin’s shoulders. The boy is a year younger than them, and all Hyunjin has been talking about for the past few weeks. Judging by the way Hyunjin and Jeongin feel so comfortable around each other, Hyunjin probably asked the boy to join him and Jisung to the carnival to get to know him before asking him out on a date.

“So,” Jisung has a smirk on his face, eyes flashing mischievously. “How’s your evening going?”

“Why are you both so red?”

All eyes turn to Jeongin, who just shrugs while he looks at the two boys, who after hearing the question, have turned even redder. 

Jisung’s smirk grows wider. “Did something happen?” He asks, raising up on his tip-toes on lean his elbow on Hyunjin’s shoulder as he tries and fails to balance himself. 

“What- what are you talking about?” Felix splutters, waving his hands out in front of him. “Nothing happened.”

Hyunjin and Jisung give each other a knowing look before turning back. “Something definitely happened.” They say together.

“No, it didn’t. You guys just have wild imaginations.” He grabs Seungmin’s hand. “Anyway we’ll be going. We’ll see you at school tomorrow.” 

“Don’t worry, Lix. I’m gonna ask you all about your date tomorrow at school.” Jisung yells as they walk away, his voice is quiet with how far away they are. Yet, they can hear his words clearly.

“Idiot.” Felix mumbles under his breath.

“Yeah he is.” Seungmin replies. That was the first thing he’s said since they’ve come off the ferris wheel. 

“Do you wanna go on the carousel?”

Seungmin nods, squeezing Felix’s hand. “Lead the way.”

___

The rest of their evening was spent with Felix and Seungmin trying to go on as many rides as possible until the carnival closed. Which meant they mainly went on rides that nobody else wanted to go on. But in Felix’s eyes that was more than okay, because when they went through the haunted house, he may or may not have squeezed onto Seungmin’s arm and pretended to be scared. Resulting in Seungmin reassuring him the entire time and pulling him closer to ‘protect him from all the scary monsters’.

Now as they made their back to Felix’s house; where Seungmin would see him to his door to make sure he gets home safely, Felix feels himself taking slower steps just so he can spend as much time with Seungmin as possible.

Usually, his walk to and from school would feel like a lifetime. But as he walks with Seungmin by his side, time seems to go faster and before he knows it his house is in sight. 

Felix steps up onto the first step of his porch so that he’s eye level with Seungmin. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Of course, thank you for asking me to come with you. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too.”

There is a comfortable silence between them, Seungmin takes the plushie from Felix’s arms and places him on the porch so that he can take a hold of his hands and swing them gently side to side. 

Felix loves the way his hands are engulfed in Seungmin’s, it reminds him that, even though Seungmin is slightly younger than him, he’s taller and can wrap Felix up almost like a protective blanket. 

In this moment, as he looks Seungmin in the eyes, he suddenly has a rush of confidence that he had earlier on in the evening when he was on the ferris wheel. Seungmin is standing in front of him, with his perfect hair, perfect eyes and perfect lips. 

His eyes flicker down to Seungmin’s lips for a second, leaning forward slightly he looks at Seungmin for any signals that he is uncomfortable. Giving him the chance to move back.

Here goes nothing. 

When he doesn’t, when Seungmin doesn’t move back, Felix doesn’t have to think twice as he leans forward and connects his lips against Seungmin’s in a quick kiss before pulling back.

The look in Seungmin’s eyes is one that Felix cannot read. “Lix...you’re my best friend.”

Felix feels himself deflate. “Yeah, you’re my best friend too, Min.”

He takes a deep breath. “But, I’d also like it if you were my boyfriend.”

“What?” He gasps out, he feels like he must have misheard him. “Are you serious? Like, are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m very much serious. I know we’ve been friends for a long time and only recently started going on dates, but you make me really happy. So, Felix, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes! Oh my gosh.” He drops Seungmin’s hands and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. “I have a boyfriend.” He says with a giggle.

Seungmin laughs heartily at his boyfriend’s happiness, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist and squeezing him to show him that he is beyond happy at this moment.

Pulling back, Seungmin cups one of Felix’s cheeks, stroking his thumb across his skin, over where his freckles lay. “You’re so beautiful, Lixie.”

Felix blinks up at him, Seungmin is looking at him with so much emotion in his eyes that he almost finds it overwhelming. Seungmin leans forward and reconnects their lips in a longer kiss, he’s cradling Felix’s face as if he is the most delicate thing he’s ever held. 

Felix smiles into the kiss as he now knows, that yes, Seungmin’s lips do in fact feel as soft as they look. 

Their lips move slowly, drawing out this moment before they have to separate and Felix has to say goodbye and go inside. To Felix, it feels like they stand outside of Felix’s house kissing until all the oxygen has left his lungs, until he’s left with no other choice but to pull away and disconnect the kiss. 

“Wow.” Seungmin breathes out, trying to get his breath back.

Felix laughs at his reaction, nose scrunching up as he giggles. He can’t help it; he feels so giddy and full of happiness. “I should go inside now.” He says slowly, forcing himself to get the words out because the last thing he wants to do right now is leave Seungmin. 

Seungmin sighs deeply. “I don’t want you to, but I know you have to.” He gives Felix a quick kiss on his forehead, and takes a few steps back. “I’ll wait here until you’re inside.” 

Felix pouts, he makes grabby hands towards his boyfriend in one last attempt to hold his hands. “Can I have one more kiss, please.”

“You know I can’t say no to you.” Seungmin huffs, walking forward until he’s back in front of Felix. He grabs him by his cheeks and proceeds to place multiple kisses all over his face, ending with one quick peck to his lips, pulling away with a ‘mwah’. “Was that good enough for you?”

“...Yeah.” Felix looks dazed as he recovers from Seungmin’s attack of kisses.

“Goodnight, Boyfriend.” Seungmin smirks at his reaction and gives him a wave.

After waving goodbye to Seungmin, Felix quietly puts his keys into the lock and opens the door. As he turns around, he sees Seungmin standing at the end of his driveway, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. 

Felix offers him a small final wave goodbye. He knows that he’ll see Seungmin again tomorrow at school, but he’s clingy. His boyfriend is just too cute, he’s just stood there, yet he blows a kiss in Felix’s direction, who catches it in his right hand dramatically and places it in his jacket pocket. It's as if Seungmin knew that Felix didn’t want to leave him, so he made it even harder for him to say goodbye and shut the door. 

Deciding to bite the bullet, Felix closes the door. Wincing as the sound is louder than he intended. Making his way upstairs quietly, he doesn’t want to be interrogated by his parents. They would take one look at his face and know something happened. 

While he was getting ready to go to sleep, Felix hears his phone buzz from where he left it on his desk. He already has notifications from when Jisung messaged him, but Felix ignores those and goes straight to the message from Seungmin. 

From Seungmin:  
| Hey I just got home  
| Thank you for tonight, I miss you already  
| See you tomorrow Sunshine ❤️

Felix squeals into the sleeve of his hoodie. Flopping down onto his bed, he composes himself before changing Seungmins contact name and replying. 

To Minnie 💛  
| Hi!! I miss you too and I can’t wait to hold your hand and kiss you to the point it annoys Jisung hehe  
| Goodnight, sweet dreams  
| *whoops forgot the heart 💛

That night Felix fell asleep with a smile on his face, hugging Seungmo close to his chest as if it were his Seungmin, and dreamed about how cute Seungmin would look sitting across from him at a dog cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Seunglixers, I know there's only six of you out there, but follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starryseungbin) if you want to :)


End file.
